


Jade: Receive Gift

by Classpectanon (TTMIYH)



Series: Classpectanon's Miniature Smutfics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Female-On-Male Rape, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pregnancy Obession, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/Classpectanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="jade"> "I wonder what this could be!"</span> The tan-skinned doggy-eared girl said at the tied up, wriggling bundle deposited that very moment with a green flash at her front door. I mean, sure, she might've mentioned to one or two people what she REALLY wanted as a birthday present, but she didn't think anyone would do it for her, much less herself! That was silly! All crinkled wrapping paper, with a bright red bow on top, fire-orange coverings with symbol gears like cranking machinery, rope on the outside and inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade: Receive Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Bad.
> 
> You have been warned.

"I wonder what this could be!" The tan-skinned doggy-eared girl said at the tied up, wriggling bundle deposited that very moment with a green flash at her front door. I mean, sure, she might've mentioned to one or two people what she REALLY wanted as a birthday present, but she didn't think anyone would do it for her, much less herself! That was silly! All crinkled wrapping paper, with a bright red bow on top, fire-orange coverings with symbol gears like cranking machinery, rope on the outside and inside.

How did Jade know that there was rope on the inside? She didn't! Of course, she really did, but she was going to pretend that she didn't, just for suspense's sake. Didn't want to have SPOILERS, and all that!

She grabbed one of the ropes and gave it a harsh tug, her strength sending it forward and thumping on the ground, as she dragged it into the island tower. It was so nice to have the world back as it was, even if that wasn't canonically how the game ended. Jade sure did prefer this non-canonical reset button but keeping her powers method, instead of some stupid shit like having a threesome with Dave and Karkat. What was that all about? Jade HATED Karkat!

But Dave, dear, sweet, precious Dave.

Jade didn't even use the transportalizer - it would be too fast. She needed to savor the moment, dragging her moaning and groaning gift up the stairs like a body in a body bag (shhh!). She felt warm and fluttery inside, and once she got into her still-girly bedroom, she felt even more so! The lights were dim and the shades were pulled so that the meddling sun wouldn't interfere. The room smelled like dog, and vagina, and dog vagina (hint: Jade's dog vagina, which was pretty much the same as her normal vagina, except it gave her weird hormonal feelings every couple of weeks). Jade threw her gift onto the bed, and then eagerly ripped the rope apart with her bare hands, and then the wrapping paper, revealing the tightly bound form of one particular Dave Strider, hair blonder than a caramel milkshake, red eyes quivering with fear. He was completely nude (thanks Rose!) and knotted up in knots that even Jade, explorer extraordinary, didn't recognize. His mouth was taped over, but a lump in the front of it showed Jade the gag that had been fitted there anyway.

"Now, don't struggle, Davey~..." Jade cooed, mostly to herself, as she stripped nude, her tail wagging and ears flapping. She had spent three years by herself on a ship with only consorts, and the constant hormonal haze of puberty combined with the new dog instincts had driven her more than a little cuckoo. During the fight between the Condesce and the Jacks and all that, it wasn't readily apparent, but now that they had time to settle down, well... "All I want are your puppies! Cute hazel-eyed puppies!"

She pried Dave's legs open with her beastly strength and began to sink down onto his length, immediately clenching like she was trying to draw him into her intestines. Dave let out a garbled, muffled moan, as she responded in kind with a loud howl. "Or red. Or green! Or somewhere in between!" Jade said, her voice all shaky and stuttering like someone buried ten feet deep in ice. She pulled up, and let gravity pull her back down.

"Cute!" She growled, raking Dave's pale, but flushing sides. "Litter of puppies! I have black hair and you have blonde hair! We can - hnnh - have every color of the hair rainbow!" She squealed, her pelvis clenching and unclenching as she tried to milk Dave of his seed. Her fangs, overdeveloped canines, scraped at his neck, and he shuddered - he was CLEARLY enjoying this! Trying to escape? Wriggle free? Of course not.

"You want to help me out, riiiight, Dave? :B" Jade said, staring him in the eyes and gripping his cheeks. She felt resistance, like he was trying to shake his head, but that was CLEARLY a lie or jest, so she forcefully nodded his head up and down. It was probably what he was thinking, at least. Who wouldn't want to knock Jade up full of babies? Only a nutcase wouldn't! She was SO attractive!

Jade was bored. This was taking way too long.

She grabbed Dave's balls and gave them a gentle kneading, not even metatextual narrative exaggeration! She wasn't squeezing them, seriously, it was like a little feather touch thing.

She was, however, using her space powers to her advantage, so that Dave's member swelled up obscenely inside of her. She howled again, and began to rocket herself up and down, tangling her legs with Dave's and getting enough leverage that she could hammer down onto him, a loud squishing noise filing the room. Jade wrapped her arms around the bound Strider and squeezed him tight as she felt him begin to convulse, and she came just before him, feeling his warm seed begin to shoot into her insides.

This, of course, did not stop her.

The wild fucking continued for about 5 minutes, even after Dave came, just to make sure she had milked him of all of his virile seed. Using the rest of the rope she ripped from the gift, she tied Dave to her bed and slowly pulled off, hugging him from the side and draping her thigh over him.

"We're going to be doing this as much as possible, okay, Dave? I'll let you go home after you finally give me pupies! Deal?" Jade said, waited for silence, and then responded to herself: "Deal!"

She kissed Dave on the cheek and gently rubbed his still twitching chest as a tear dripped down his face. Jade licked it off.

She could tell a tear of joy when she tasted it.


End file.
